happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Carn-Evil Rides
Carn-Evil Rides is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular VI. It is also the third installment of LOD's Still Alive package. Roles Starring *Soffie *Pixel Featuring *Cryptie *Brushy *Trippy *Ava *Parri Appearances *Mime Plot A curious Soffie explores a dark wooded area. She soon finds an abandoned amusement park in the distance. Amazed, she runs for it. Cryptie and Brushy also come into the vicinity, and thinking they might find some ghosts, enter the park. Just nearby is an old house, Pixel wanders around in search for someone to scare. She spots Trippy and Ava on their way to the amusement park and seizes her big opportunity. Pixel leaves her house and flies to the amusement park. Haunting the system, she restores the power and the visitors are amazed by all the flashing lights. As a matter of fact, the park attracts another pair of visitors; Parri and Mime. Soffie helps herself to some cotton candy. Trippy and Ava also arrive at the snack bar, but Ava chases Soffie for the cotton candy in her bag. Trippy prepares to take a bite out of a caramel apple, when, under the influence of Pixel, it floats out of his hand and he frantically tries to grab it. He ends up falling over and the stick impales his chest. Pixel pulls it out along with Trippy's heart. Meanwhile, Mime and Parri venture curiously into a funhouse with a scary clown head over the entrance sign. Parri takes a moment to admire his reflection in one of the mirrors. As he moves on, however, his appearance becomes more monstrous with each mirror he passes. He nearly has a heart attack, but remembers these mirrors only play tricks. The last mirror shows an axe floating next to him. He turns to surprise see an actual floating axe that splits his head in half. Cryptie and Brushy look around for ghosts. Pixel brings a Ferris wheel to life and the two decide to ride it. The Ferris wheel unexpectedly stops when they are high from the ground. Brushy and Cryptie hold onto each other. The ride suddenly starts up again, to their relief, but gets faster and faster. Eventually their cage breaks off and they are sent flying. Ava is shown eating Trippy's heart on a stick, but as she enjoys her snack she gets crushed by the cage. Cryptie crawls out of the cage to see Pixel floating in front of him. He excitedly prepares to snap a photo, when the Ferris wheel flattens him along with most of the park. Soffie returns home with a bunch of "souvenirs" from the carnival (body parts mostly). Soffie discovers Pixel's haunted house and enters it. No sooner does the Ferris wheel smash into the house and it collapses. Back at the park, Mime exits the funhouse to discover much of the area destroyed. A bizarre, clown-like hand taps his shoulder and as he turns his head, he is killed with an axe. Deaths #Trippy's heart is pulled out. #Parri's head is chopped in half. #Ava is crushed by the ferris wheel cage. #Brushy dies from the fall (not shown). #Cryptie is flattened by the ferris wheel. #Soffie dies when Pixel's house collapses (not shown). #Mime is killed with an axe. Trivia *There is an episode with a similar title, Carn-Evil. **Additionally Mime appears in both episodes and is killed in both episodes intentionally. *This is the debut of Pixel. Gallery Carnivorehearts.png|It's a bad idea to venture into an abandoned amusement park at night. Carnivorehearts2.png|It's a worse idea to venture into a haunted abandoned amusement park at night. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Solo Survivor